Hanna-Barbera/Other
H-B Enterprises 1957-present 9NtLX2a-Vof3XHTzQ6spqQ222644.jpg 1958-present HBEarly1958.jpg TSSAOyyXSTGUt8 Qhw7AhQ155131.jpg GW260H195 1.jpg XZkDUA8-yQ7hM7G0jfJCYA12288.jpg Hanna-Barbera Cartoons 1959-present 1960-present 1961-present Hb1961 topcat.jpg|In-credit from Top Cat (1961) Hb60s-jetsons.jpg|In-credit from The Jetsons (1962) AZZNRRgEgoNFJpIbNLP32w182961.jpg|In-credit from The Adventures of Sinbad Jr. (1965) 1966-present Hl tvbKndz-eYHN8fBeR6A25947.jpg HB.png HB 1966.png AAAAATTTTTT.png 1967-present Hb66 0012.jpg 1968-present N2ywkZNVNyI0h42YlER5Eg12818.jpg Hanna-Barbera (1968 bylineless).jpg LiFjAqt8m2VVpzUjq14mIA10918.jpg Hanna Barbera Poductions 1968 Scooby Doo.png|A recreation found on the direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies from 2002-2009. 1969-present 1974-present 1974-present 1977-present TuWbPXaW6dcSp ukEcEE8A20147.jpg EU-zBzXaISJsVGG bRbVqQ59255.png FJrjZ2T9Z-MrK3p W881Ow3353.jpg 1979-present MEOWE.png 1979-present YcRtxsrrb iS C ZpJC3nA135534.jpg HACRNAOgOZpnGIGt9cqn0w16057.jpg DsauM8VZM30OpPf5XYmLYQ259363.png Hanna-Barbera Enterprises, Inc..jpg 1981-present 1981-present BJP9DdiFgKvo6H0FiTgNXw12440.jpg Y9tRQGXMaxLlaHpkRiK3ow10720.jpg|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) 1982-present PiLvzeb5iBv IyfRVwtMbg9968.jpg 1983-present EwrCW6C8HALr0d8-McNWMg6402.jpg R68MSj3sjnMKgrNp1NRv2w6180.jpg KeaVzIZ3WI82 fs4iCRkRw8002.jpg|''Go-Bots: The Movie'' (1986) 1988-present DeQbKNyY7v8cqyFxNdZ3tQ12826.jpg Hb1988.jpg HB Alternative Logo.jpg|''A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera'' (1989) 1990-present HB1989.jpg|''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) CzL6PWgF-AcXfPFEnj9Shg52733.png 1986-present, 1998-present 277cf0172625ffb4dd9013cc232a8dc5.png 1986-present 8lx4 5mglB4a3C7FCwWkyA151770.png 1988-present M9OBqAitB7upX05fZpsLKQ21262.jpg Late 1991-present Missing alternative logo 1998-present Hanna barbera star.jpg 2001-present Missing alternative logo 1988-present Hb-smurfs88.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1988) Hb-smurfs89.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1989) Cfnu7bbVnwO7jaThS2OhKg26894.jpg|Special logo from Tom & Jerry Kids 1990-present HannaBarbera30thanniversary.jpg H-B Production Co. 1991-present 6itBdbU68QQ4R11 4I03Ig64727.png|''The Pirates of Dark Water'' opening variant Hb1992-addamsfamily.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1992) MPdOeI76iHuyvc0QRrutJQ29682.jpg|''Fish Police'' variant NIUTi6CLnJsxDBeeE7odVA38007.png|''Capitol Critters'' (1991) 1993-present Hanna Barbera 1992 logo.jpg|''Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' (1994) Hb1992.JPG|Seen on Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (1995) Hanna-Barbera Cartoons 1993-present Hb1993 yogibear.jpg|''Yogi and Friends'' (1993) Sketch260111022.png|Hanna-Barbera Logo 1994 (VHS Opening) UANAuaaFS3-R27SvWrCrew16690.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) B6Z-QzrqWUc-YDw0afZ00A183330.png|''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' (1993) Hb1993 christmas.jpg|''The Town That Santa Forgot'' (1994) Ikn4oQMbkA0XnFzbYDmhIw95071.png|''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993-1994) Hb93-jetsons.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1993) Hb93-jonnyquest.jpg|''onny's Golden Quest'' (1993) Hb1993-addamsfamily.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1993) 4fn3SyWp7gHCJe F7eM0g27724.jpg|''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) 1994-present Hanna-Barbera 1994.jpg|Fred Flintstone Hanna-Barbera 1994 b.jpg|Jonny Quest FEWgKMLGFiWDcAZfk34AXw49902.jpg Dl7XqwRcgboeN7ztJ5kfwg28087.jpg 1995-present 1995-present Missing alternative logo 1997-present Hb1997.JPG|From Scooby-Doo! Hb1997NESCAFE2014.png Hb1997NESCAFE2014r.png Hb1997NESCAFE2014ii.png Sekolah100u41.png Hb-johnnybravo1997.jpg|From Johnny Bravo Hb-johnnybravo1999.jpg|From Johnny Bravo Hb dexter.jpg|From Dexter's Laboratory 7052e5fb554b9848d62d647606acce3e.jpg|From Cow and Chicken FitwWj9DmTu7WAK4U2Iihw118468.png|From The Tom & Jerry Short The Mansion Cat 2001-present Missing alternative logo In-Credit Disclaimers 1958-present Hb-huckleberryhound-bw.jpg|''Huckleberry Hound'' (1958) Hb-quickdrawmcgraw.jpg|''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1959) Hb60s-flintstones60.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1960, followed by Screen Gems in-credit) Hb60s-yogibear.jpg|''Yogi Bear'' (1961) Hb60s-flintstones62.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1962, followed by Screen Gems in-credit) OtJSk0jO8NfEZ85ldfTVBg184631.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1962, followed by Screen Gems in-credit) Hanna BArbera Productions (The Flintsones).jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1964) Hb60s-peterpotamus.jpg|''Peter Potamus'' (1965) Hb-huckleberryhound-color.jpg|''Huckleberry Hound'' (1958, 1965 reissue) Hb-spaceghost.jpg|''Space Ghost'' (1966) Hb-frankensteinjr-impossibles.jpg|''Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles'' (1966) Hb-herculoids.jpg|''The Herculoids'' (1967) Hb-youngsamson.jpg|''Samson & Goliath'' (1967) Hb-birdman.jpg|''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1967) Ajg6G5idHJ6lACG8cHTHUA169598.jpg|''Abbot & Costello'' opening (1967) Jc7D8 1y3zaKb2DhHcSDCQ143399.jpg|''Abbot & Costello'' cartoon (1967) Hb-abbotandcostello.jpg|''Abbott and Costello'' (1967) AOSHvV3m2xPuQsBQ6pjSLw250894.jpg|''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (1967) Hb-bananasplits.jpg|''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1968) Hb-gulliver.jpg|''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) Hb-wacky.jpg|''Wacky Races'' (1968) Rs7d83W8hEJbXc9RZRReuQ162549.jpg|''The New Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1968) NsJvUG-7w20h9jEpljkVlQ204787.jpg|''The New Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1969) HbScoobydoocredit.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1969) Hb-dastardly.jpg|''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' (1969) Hb-scooby70.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1970) PpTAzDuPCE3Pa9mVTVRjgA20180.jpg|''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971) Hb-flintstonecomedyhour.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972) Hb-scooby72.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972) Hb-yogisgang.JPG|''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) Hb-scooby73.JPG|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1973) Hb-wheelie.jpg|''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974) 3K3OnaNNDy6CYoTIqEq0aA158721.jpg|''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974) Hb-tomandjerry a.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-15h22m19s3.png|''The New Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show'' (1975) Hb-greatgrapeape.jpg|''The Great Grape Ape'' (1975) Hb-scooby76.jpg|''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1976) 1977-present Hb-flintstones77.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas'' (1977) Hb-laffalympics.jpg|''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) Hb-popeye1978.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978) Hb-godzilla1978.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1978) Hb-popeye1979.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1979) Hb-laverneandshirley81.jpg|''Laverne and Shirley with the Fonz'' (1981, Paramount Television) Hb-smurfs82.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1982) Hb-pacman82.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1982) Hb-shirttales82.jpg|''Shirt Tales'' (1982) Hb-shirttales83.jpg|''Shirt Tales'' (1983) Hb-superfriends84.jpg|''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984, Warner Bros. Television) Hanna_Barbera_13_Ghosts_Of_Scooby-Doo.png|''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) Hb-superpowers.jpg|''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) Hb-jonnyquest1986.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' (1986) Hb-foofur.jpg|''Foofur'' (1986) Video 1969-present= Hanna- Barbera Production Logo (1969) |-| 1974-present= Hanna-Barbera Productions (1977) & Turner Entertainment (1987) |-| 1979-present, 1988-present, 1990-present= Hanna-Barbera Productions "Swirling Star" Logo (1979) Hanna Barbara Productions "Swirling Star" Logo (1983) Hanna Barbera (1985) Hanna Barbera "Swirling Star" Logo (1979) "Variant" |-| 1986-present, 1998-present= Hanna Barbara Productions "Swirling Star" Logo (1986) Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:California Category:Animation Category:Animation studios Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Media companies in the United States Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Cartoon Network